metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance
Metal Gear Solid: Rising is an upcoming game in the Metal Gear series. Announced at E3 2009, the game will be released on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC. The game will star Raiden. Hideo Kojima and Kenichiro Imaizumi will be producing the game along with Shigenobu Matsuyama, and Mineshi Kimura will serve as director.Team Metal Gear Solid Rising Interviewed The series' former tagline, "Tactical Espionage Action", has been replaced with "Lightning Bolt Action", a play on Raiden's name. The title Rising is also a play on Raiden's name; the Japanese pronunciation "raijin" is a word play on a mythic Japanese storm god, while the word means "thunder and lightning" in Japanese. Kojima has also confirmed that it will be a stealth game, just like its predecessors. Plot The story will take place between Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Producer Shigenobu Matsuyama noted in an issue of Famitsu that "...the Raiden we see in Rising looks markedly different from the Raiden we see in MGS4. Rising will clue us in on the events that made Raiden change from his Rising self to his MGS4 self." Concept art for the game features Raiden standing atop what looks like Crying Wolf. Originally, concept art featured Raiden with reddish brown eyes rather than blue, which was his eye color in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4. More recent concept art appeared to correct this error, however both the official site and the E3 2010 trailer feature sequences where Raiden's eyes glow red. Concept art also shows him wearing a slightly different robotic suit than he has in Metal Gear Solid 4. Matsuyama confirmed that several characters from previous Metal Gear games will return in Rising. http://tgs.gamespot.com/video/6276320/ Gameplay The gameplay mechanics for Rising were made known initially at E3 2010, and are based around a concept known as "zan-datsu", literally "cut and take." Matsumaya and Kimura explained in Konami's press conference that the "take" part revolves around Raiden literally taking power from enemies, a concept shown in the trailer as Raiden absorbs power from a robotic soldier's intestinal battery. This concept of "taking" is not limited to power; intelligence essential for a mission objective may also be taken from enemies, as well as other components. However, in order to gain power and information, the "cut" part must also be employed. Whilst regular attacks are also available and it is essential that this precision should be employed in order for Raiden to obtain the sought power orb. The game preserves the established stealth action of the series, although Matsumaya and Kimura stated that it is a much faster and more fluid form of stealth, complemented by Raiden's cybernetically enhanced body and acrobatics. This new approach to stealth was likened to hunting, a concept possibly derived from Raiden being knowledgeable in the technique in Metal Gear Solid 4. Matsumaya stated that it is possible to complete the game without killing anyone, suggesting CQC combat will play a part.http://www.computerandvideogames.cokum/article.php?id=261004 Development Hideo Kojima officially announced the game at Microsoft's E3 2009 press conference, after running various countdowns for the announcement on a Konami website. Both Kojima and Kenichiro Inaizumi will be producing the game. Kojima stated that he became involved with Rising because "it's a completely different kind of action than what has appeared in the series so far" and also stated that he will be more involved in the development of the game than a normal video game producer would be.Metal Gear Creator Didn't Plan To Be Involved In New Metal Gear Games Kojima refers to both Rising and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker as Metal Gear Solid 5, while specifically calling Rising "the next generation MGS5."Kojima Focused on PSP Metal Gear Kojima has specifically said that he would not be directing, as he and the team behind Metal Gear Solid 4 would be busy working on Peace Walker. At the end of a teaser trailer for the game shown at E3 2009, the words "Sneak In" are shown, a reference to both Metal Gear Solid 4 promotional art which used the tagline "Sneak Out" and the Xbox 360 advertisements that use "Jump In." Sean Eyestone, the host of Kojima Productions's podcast, stated that the game will feature an entirely new game engine, since the engine created for MGS4 is not capable of being run on the Xbox 360. He also stated that the game will "be a big project like Metal Gear Solid 4. The entire team is serious about making it look as good as possible on every platform." Regarding the term "rising" in the game's title, Eyestone also said "game is raising the Metal Gear franchise up to the next step."Kojima Productions goes in depth into Rising, Peace Walker, Lords of Shadow and Metal Gear Online At the 2009 Tokyo Game Show in late September, Kojima stated that the game is "far from completion."Hideo Kojima Talks Peace Walker And How You Can Help Him. Kotaku. Accessed 2009-09-25. .]] In late January 2010, Metal Gear Solid: Piece Walker, a flash-based jigsaw puzzle game, was released. Players who completed the puzzle obtained a new concept art of Raiden that gives him his correct blue eye color as well as some other minor changes. Around March 2010, it was confirmed that the development team behind Peace Walker and Metal Gear Solid 4 were beginning to start work on Rising.http://www.konami.jp/kojima_pro/radio/the_report/the_report_114.mp3 At the E3 event in 2010, the debut trailer for the game was shown,Metal Gear Solid: Rising HD Debut Trailer featuring Raiden facing off against a robotic soldier bearing a similar appearance to the Haven Troopers and The Beauty and the Beast Unit, and the first gameplay footage was shown, featuring the first instance of player-controlled dismemberment in Metal Gear history. This same robotic soldier, whom Raiden slices twice (once cutting the arm in half, the second on the waistline) starts bleeding the same white artificial blood that Raiden needed in Metal Gear Solid 4. An official site for the game was also unveiled.Metal Gear Solid Rising Official Website Trivia *Raiden being a playable character in another Metal Gear game was foreshadowed in the release of Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. In one of the Secret Theater short films, titled Metal Gear Raiden: Snake Eraser, Raiden travels to the past to kill Big Boss which would prevent Solid Snake from ever existing and allow Raiden to be the main hero of the series. In Raiden's full attempts, he fails in succeeding the task, and the comedic short film ends with Rosemary stating "...there is going to be a 5, right?" At that point in time, Metal Gear Solid 4 was still in development. After the completion of Metal Gear Solid 4, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker was originally known as Metal Gear Solid 5.Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker Was Originally MGS5 *It should be noted that the robot that Raiden kills at the beginning of the E3 2010 trailer has the same leggings as Vamp and the FROGS, which suggests that these robots may utilize the van der Waals force to traverse walls and roofs. *The trailer features a poster for Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker when Raiden destroys the building. *A Scarab made a brief appearance in the TGS Demo Trailer, holding things for Raiden to slash, such as watermelons, bowling pins and even another Scarab. This particular droid is called "Kogekko". *The robotic soldier seen in the E3 2010 trailer appears in Yoji Shinkawa's Metal Gear Solid 4 Master Art Works book as a concept design for Crying Wolf's suit. Gallery File:Raiden And Crying Wolf.jpg|Promo art shown at E3 2009. Raiden is seen with what appears to be Crying Wolf. File:Raiden Rising Render.jpg|The original CG render of Raiden from E3 2009. Notice that Raiden's eyes are brown in the render. File:MGS_RISING_3_WBLUE.png Mgsscreen.jpg|Raiden as he appears in the E3 2010 trailer. File:Rwebsite.png mgr_001.jpg|Raiden killing soldiers by cutting pillars. A Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker poster can be seen in the background. mgr_002.jpg mgr_003.jpg mgr_005.jpg wallpaper-655264.jpg|A larger shot of the Metal Gear Solid: Rising boxart. References External links * Hideo Kojima's announcement * Kojima Productions Report E3 2009 01 Category:Games